All-4-1's Plot Bunny Farm
by All-4-1
Summary: A couple of new story ideas that I'm testing out. See inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So, eagle-eyed viewers may notice that this is not Chapter 6 of Analysis for the Future. That is because I have hit a block. I still intend to continue that story, don't worry. But for now, I thought I would try something new. Below, I have written a small intro to three new story ideas. I'm going to set up a poll on my profile page that will run for the next week or so, then I will start writing the first chapter of whichever one wins. You can also leave your opinion in the reviews or PM me directly. If any of you want to use these prompts, feel free. Just let me know so that I can read your story when it comes out.**

* * *

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Joker!Deku Villain AU**

**Rated M for Violence, Language, Gore and Sexual Content**

* * *

Life is unfair. Izuku had known that simple fact since he was four years old. 'You can be anything you want when you grow up.' A nice sentiment, but it's a lie. A person can only be what they are. And he was a Quirkless loser. A Deku.

He'd had dreams once, but reality is harsh and unforgiving.

_"Give it up kid. You'll never be a Hero."_

_"I'm so sorry Izuku."_

_"You're such a pathetic loser, Deku."_

Every day for the last eight years, life had found a way to remind him that he was lesser than others. Today looked to be no different.

***BOOM***

"DEKU, YOU DAMN NERD! Get out of my way!"

"N-no, I-I can't l-let you hurt him, Kacchan!"

"Let me? You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do. I'm going to win, because I'm strong, and Heroes always win."

"Heroes are supposed to help people. You're just being a bully."

"You know how this plays out, Deku. Just give up and go home."

"A real Hero never gives up, and neither will I."

"Except you'll never be a real Hero. You're just a Quirkless little nerd who can't do anything useful. The world would be better off if you just died."

Growing bored of the pointless conversation he was having, Katsuki turned and walked away, his two minions on either side of him.

Izuku just sat there, staring in shock at nothing in particular. Everything seemed to fade away as he retreated inside his own mind. He didn't notice that the kid he had tried to protect left without so much as a 'thanks.' He was unaware that his feet started moving on their own. And he had no idea how he ended up in his kitchen, holding the large carving knife in his hand.

"Izuku!" His mother's cry startled him out of his daze. He looked down and saw the blade pointed at his chest.

"It's okay mom. This is for the best. I'm sorry for being a burden all these years. You're still young. Maybe you can find a new husband, and have a kid that isn't a disappointment."

Those words shook Inko from her frozen panic, and she rushed towards her son to stop him. She reached for the knife, but Izuku was slightly faster, and he moved his hand out of reach. She jumped, grabbing his wrist and pulling it down. Their struggle went on for a few more moments, until a sickening squelch filled the room. Izuku looked down and noticed that he was covered in blood. Looking back at his mother, he knew why.

The little woman stood there, glassy eyes frozen in shock, as she clutched at her neck. A horrifying, jagged cut had opened up, exposing her throat and severing her jugular vein. She tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a gurgling, breathy rasp. As she fell to the floor, her life spilling out of her uncontrollably, Izuku's mind shattered. That was when he suddenly had a profound realization.

Life _isn't _unfair.

Life is actually just one big joke. The Universe had chosen him as the butt of a great cosmic prank, and it had finally reached the punch line.

Looking down at his mother's cold, dead form, he dropped the knife and began to laugh. It started as a nervous chuckle, as though he thought she was messing with him and would get up any second now and say "Gotcha!" As time passed and the blood continued to pool around his feet, it changed into a maniacal cackling. Izuku was spiraling, everything he'd ever cared about suddenly meaningless as the world fell apart around him. Before he fell into unconsciousness, one last thought floated through his mind.

_'I should share this joke with the rest of the world.'_

* * *

**Untitled Seven Deadly Sins Story**

**Vigilante!Izuku or Hero!Izuku**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content**

**Based o from AO3**

* * *

From the time he was a small child, Izuku had known that he was different from other people. In this world, eighty percent of the population had some form of superhuman ability, which they called Quirks. But he wasn't like most people. He didn't have a Quirk.

He had seven.

It had all started, like it did for everyone else, when he was four years old. He had been playing with his brand new All Might action figure, when one of the other students came over and took it from him.

That made the green-haired little boy upset, and he was about to start crying when he blacked out. He came to a few seconds later, and the toy was back in his hands. He looked at the kid that had taken it, and noticed the confused look on his face.

A teacher had noticed the interaction, and immediately called Izuku's mother. Once she arrived, the incident was explained to her, and she took Izuku to the hospital.

Inko told the doctor what the teacher had said, and Izuku gave what little information he could remember. After a few tests, they were able to determine that Izuku was able to draw things towards him, just like his mom. His maximum range was twenty feet, his weight limit was ten pounds, and he had to be able to see the object in order to move it.

The young boy was beaming, his smile brighter than the sun, as he and his mom left the doctor's office.

"I'm just like you, mommy!" He exclaimed proudly. Looking up, he noticed that the woman was crying. "What's wrong, mommy? Are you okay?"

Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she bent down and wrapped her son in a tight hug. "I'm just so happy. You're so much stronger than me, and you only just started. If you keep practicing, I know you'll be the best Hero ever."

Everything was fine until a month later.

Inko Midoriya arrived at the school in a panic. She'd gotten a call saying that her son had gotten in a fight with another student. She rushed into the classroom, praying that her little angel was alright. What she found confused her.

Izuku was sitting in the corner, and there was a large hole in the wall. Another adult was there, holding a young boy that was crying loudly and shaking all over. The teacher walked up to Inko and brought her over to the corner.

"Mrs. Midoriya, we're very concerned about your son's recent behavior. Have you noticed anything unusual at home?"

"What? No! Izuku is a wonderful child who wouldn't hurt a fly. Why are you asking me this? What exactly is going on here?"

"That's part of the problem, we're not sure. Based on what happened last month, we assumed his Quirk was **'Telekinesis'**, but that wouldn't explain what I just saw today. That boy over there took something from your son, just like last time. Only, instead of just pulling it back, this time, Izuku picked up the other boy's desk and threw it through the wall."

"But how is that possible? People don't have more than one Quirk. And no one in my family or his father's have any form of strength enhancing Quirks."

"You'll have to ask the doctor about that one."

* * *

**The New Almighty Order**

**Fantasy AU**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Gore**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a legendary group of knights known as the Almighty Order. They were valiant and noble warriors who spread peace and justice across the land. Among them were some of the greatest Heroes the world had ever known. But the best was their fearless leader, Sir Yagi the Invincible. Said to be a God in human form, Sir Yagi had been a symbol of virtue, an unstoppable force of nature that righted all wrongs and saved anyone in need, never asking for anything in return.

But then, he had disappeared without warning. The Almighty Order fell, and the great Heroes vanished from the realm. There were many rumors about what happened, but facts were scarce.

The Bard went into hiding, some saying he lived in the mountains, while others claimed he fled across the sea.

The Lady of the Night was still active, if the number of bandits and thugs found tied up and left in town squares was any indication.

The Black Knight was harder to pin down. Stories about him popped up every now and then, tales of burning red eyes watching from the shadows, but they were too vague and much too far apart for it to be possible for anyone to travel that fast.

Sir Yagi was the real mystery though. People spoke in hushed tones about a battle between him and the Devil, that ended when the Great Hero was dragged down to Hell. A different story said that he had ascended to True Divinity, and now watched over everyone from the shining halls of Yuuei.

In the end, it didn't matter what you believed. The fact was that he was gone, and the world was a more dangerous place without him.

In his absence, several factions had risen to claim whatever power they could.

A powerful Flame Sorcerer began a campaign known as 'The Great Endeavor', that ended with him ruling over the Western Plains as King Enji Todoroki.

A tribe of nomadic Barbarians had claimed the Musutafu Mountains to the north, and a noble family of Paladins declared the eastern port city of Hosu as their base.

The southern lands were lost to a cult known as the League of Shadows, that took their orders from a man called Shigaraki who claimed to speak to a powerful Demon Lord. Considering that he had a Shadow Elemental as a familiar, most were inclined to believe him.

Our story begins five years later, in a small hut in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it's been a week, and I got one vote. So I guess I'm doing the Sins AU. If I'm being honest, I thought it was the weakest of the three, but I'll do my best. So follow my account, or look for 'Sins of a Hero' to come out some time next week. I do like the other ideas still, and I will make them stories as well some day. Until then, later.


End file.
